Wasn't Mine To Take
by Synnerxx
Summary: Three unlikely people get drunk and end up sleeping with each other.


**Pairing: Chris Argent/Bobby Finstock/Sheriff Stilinski**

**Warnings: Sex, threesome, drunken sex**

* * *

None of them are quite sure how they ended up like this, with each other of all people, but none of them are complaining when Bobby finally manages to get his front door open and they stumble inside, pressing hot kisses to whatever space of skin they can reach, not caring whose it is. They slowly make their way to Bobby's bedroom and fall into a heap on the bed, a tangle of limbs with Bobby mostly underneath both Chris and John.

A little voice in the back of Bobby's head tells him this probably isn't a good idea, is in fact one of the worst ideas in the history of all his bad ideas, including that one time he let Greenberg actually play in a game. However, Bobby's drank enough alcohol to be able to ignore that voice for now and he does, rising up to catch Chris' mouth and tug at John's shirt with his hand.

Chris' kiss is all teeth and tongue and Bobby matches him, if a bit clumsily, though all their movements aren't as graceful or quick as they usually are, slowed by the alcohol burning through their veins and feeding the fires of desire building under their skins. Chris breaks the kiss and Bobby doesn't have a chance to really catch his breath before John's mouth is one his, softer than Chris, but no less passionate.

Chris moves behind John and kisses down his neck, hands curling around his hips while John continues kissing Bobby. He pulls away from Bobby briefly to rid both of them of their shirts and Bobby leans up to help Chris out of his, pressing against John as he does, feeling how hard he is against his thigh. Chris and Bobby kiss once more over John's shoulder, listening to his little groan at the show right there.

More kisses are pressed to bare skin as they continue to help each other out of their clothing until they're all in bed, bare skin pressing against bare skin in all the best and more delicious ways when Chris and John tug Bobby into the postion they want him in, between them on his hands and knees and Bobby thinks maybe he should protest this, being on bottom because really, him on bottom? But then Chris is fisting a hand in his hair and John is telling Chris about how Bobby likes to be called cupcake and then he's got Chris' fingers inside of him and John's dick in his mouth and well, this is pretty damn hot.

He can't wrap his hands around John's hips like he'd like to because he needs his hands to keep him upright on the bed, but then he finds he really doesn't care when Chris pushes his cock into him and the burning drag of skin against skin is enough to make him moan around John's cock, sending the vibrations up the other man's cock and making him groan and tangle his fingers in Bobby's wild hair, hips rocking forward a little harder now.

Chris pulls back until he's barely inside of Bobby now and then slams forward with a sharp jerk of his hips, forcing Bobby forward onto John's cock and Bobby just barely manages to not gag, mostly because he's not at all sober and that's okay with him. He works John's cock over with his tongue, sucking on it hard, not even trying to tease the other man because Chris is slamming into him and he's groaning and panting around the cock in his mouth and above him, Chris manages to hook his hand around the back of John's neck and kiss him hard.

None of them last very long, especially when Chris curls hot fingers around Bobby's own cock and strokes, slick and fast, just the way Bobby needs it. John comes first, fucking Bobby's mouth, hips snapping forward. Bobby moves with him so he doesn't choke and swallows compulsively when John does come. Chris comes right after him, pressing in tight and hard to Bobby's, letting out a full body shiver, the hot slick filling Bobby and vaguely Bobby thinks he should worry about the lack of a condom, but he doesn't really care right then as John's fingers join Chris' on his dick and his brain shorts out with his orgasm.

When he drags his senses together enough, Chris and John are slumped on either side of him and he shifts until he's comfortable and then drags the covers over them. They're still too drunk to get home right now and Bobby knows he'll probably wake up to an empty bed in the morning, right now he's got two warm bodies on either side of him and that's good enough for now.


End file.
